


Norma Genes

by Why Do Rabbits Fly (SpawnofHades)



Series: America [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Why%20Do%20Rabbits%20Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Diahn Lance takes over the role of older sister to an orphan with a crappy foster mother. And finds herself not missing her sister as much as she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norma Genes

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two.  
> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net

Diahn bent over, laying the flowers on her sister's grave. Two years later and she still couldn't believe that her sister was gone. It hurt thinking that it was _his_ fault she was gone.

She glanced up and noticed a black haired girl, maybe fourteen years old, a knife in her hand. Diahn watched as she threw it, killing a plump black squirrel then running over and grabbing it. From this distance she could tell that she was rather scrawny for her age. Her older sister instincts kicked in and she walked over to the teenager. "Hey, you need somewhere to stay?" Diahn asked. The girl eyed her suspiciously, nodding hesitantly. "Don't worry, I'm Laural Lance, my father's a detective with the Starling City PD." The girl held onto her squirrel tightly by it's limp tail as Laural lead her to her car. "Can you leave that here?"

The girl shook her head, "It'd be a waste of a life. I'm eating it." Her voice was a low alto sound. She shoved it into a plastic bag, tying it off. "I'll make something with it, you'll like it."

"Fine. What's your name?" She asked, unlocking the black car.

"Leslie Parks," she replied, climbing into the passenger seat.


End file.
